Personal Body Guard
by CrystalSak
Summary: 1stfanfic:TOP5Holliwood stars, Sasuke Uchiha is living a luxurious life. He hates fangirls which causes him to not get in contact with any girls...except his pink bodyguard.do I sense love?; well,love isn't always easy. esp. when another hottie has hots4u
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Body Guard**

_-*By CrystalSak*-  
**Rated M**_

_My first fanfic ppl!! YOSH! hope y'all like it! 0_

_ -CrystalSak3_

"Uchiha-san! Aishiteru!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!! Bear my babies!!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee I want to f*# you!!"

(etc.. more *ehem* topics were shouted out by fangirls)

A whole massive amount of fangirls invaded the parking lot that was right infront of the Holliwood building. A certain ebony haired young man with the black skinnies and a dark navy hoodie covering his face walked towards the black limousine with his bodyguards surrounding him. He safely entered to the limousine and took off his hoodie and panted. 'damn those fucking fangirls. When will I finally gain my peace and silence ugh.. all this celebrity shit is driving me crazy.' He rested his head on the seat and pulled on his hoodie that prevented him from getting enough air and panted. Droplets of sweat slid down his pale skin.

"Fuck! Can you put the AC on full blast please?! Fucking Christ (A/N no offense to religious people!!) it's fucking hot in here!"

"Uchiha-sama, please stop with the vulgar language. You are one of the top celebrities after all it is better for you to stop using those words for your reputation's sake." The well-uniformed butler who has been working for Sasuke's family for more than 10 years said father-like.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm fucking tired and I want to go to an area where there's fucking good quality AC". (A/N haha spoiled much? Well doncha worry my fellow readers! He shall be a hot respectful kid later on ;D haha)

The limousine and the four black Ferrari's that followed behind arrived to a huge Mirage Hotel in Las Vegas. The raven got out of the limo and walked lazily towards the entrance.

"Welcome Uchiha-san! I hope you have a pleasurable stay at the Mirage Hotel." The two chief security guards bowed respectfully at the raven.

"Yeah yeah whatever just call okaa-san for me and tell her that I don't want anyone to disturb me 'cause I plan to take a nap."

The two staffs took the huge luggages to the biggest luxurious room in the Hotel. All of the sudden the door slammed open.

"SASU-CHAN! Your mommy wommy's here!!!" A beautiful violet haired woman ran towards the raven and gave a gazillion pecks.

"OKAA-SAN! I told you to not call me that and don't treat me like a kid! For God's sake I'm 18 already!"

"ohhh time flies by so fast. My baby has become a well-grown kid. Now that you mention it you resemble your otou-san so much!"

"Okaa-san, you've already told me that a lot before. I'm tired can you leave please? And I said PLEASE this time so leave leave leave!" the raven hurriedly pushed his mom towards the large golden door until….

"WAIT! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"let me guess you bout a jet ski for me? brought Itachi here so that he can torture me but in a different environment? Or brought money for me?"

"haha! All of your guesses are wrong! I have brought a new employee!"

"Great…. another employee. What does that have to do with me?"

"This employee is very skilled. She's good at martial arts and she is very intelligent!"

"Wa-wait! SHE?!? Okaa-san, are you SURE that she's not a FANGIRL? Seriously these fangirls could do all sorts of crazy stuff inorder to be in the same bed as I am or even rape me!"

"ohhhh sweetie~ it's none of that sort of thing~ She's clearly a professional and has a good posture and countenance. She knows how to control her temper and mind and she knows what to do in all sorts of situations."

"Okaa-san… you're explaining her as if she's some sort of robot."

Ignoring him she continued: "plus she has protected all sorts of celebrities who are TOP STARS in HOLLIWOOD just like you right now. So she doesn't become seduced nor has the mind to go all luscious on you so you don't have to worry about it."

"Hn, whatever. I still don't get what she has to do with me."

"She's your personal bodyguard!"

"Hn, I see…." (5 seconds of silence passed) "SAY WAHHHHHHHHH????"

"she's your bodyguard so enough explanation I'm gonna bring her here."

"WA-WAIT OKAA-SAN!"

All of the sudden a women with bubble-gum pink hair in a black tux that hugged all her curves perfectly entered the room.

'Holy fuck, is she a D????' the raven almost had his eyes plastered into the woman's bust. 'Fuck what am I thinking? She's my bodyguard! Jesus Christ I shouldn't be checking out my bodyguard. That's fucking nasty!'

"Ohayo, Uchiha-sama. Watashiwa Haruno, Sakura desu." (Hello, Uchiha sama. I'm Haruno, Sakura.)

"um hi."

The violet stared at the two with glittery eyes and had her hands joined together in a hopeful way.

"SO SO SO SO what do you think Sasu-chan? Good enough, neh?"

"whatever. You're the one that hired her anyway."

"oh well then talk to each other for a while I need to go outside for a while to call your otou-san"

When she left there was a really really REALLY AWKWARD silence…….

The bubble gum colored women sat down on the couch with a straight posture and waited. The raven approached the woman and said, "So… Sakura how old are you?"

"I'm 16 years old."

"How long have you been training to become a professional in martial arts?"

"I've been training for 12 years"

"Wow then you started to train since you were 4???"

"Hai."

"Aa."

-ANOTHER AWKWARD SILENCE-

Then the fuscia asked, "Is there anything you want me to do Uchiha-sama"

"Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Sasuke. I'm tired of hearing Uchiha-sama from everyone"

"Cocky much—"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing sir."

"Sureeee I heard it." The raven smirked

"Yet you wanted to ask what I said. You have a weird habit Uchi—Sasuke sama"

"I said just call me Sasuke"

"Sumimasen, I'm not used to the colloquial language."

"You use too much hard language. Get a life Sakura."

"This is my life and I'm going to appreciate it as much as possible"

"Being a bodyguard that's what you call a life? Puleez~ life is something like hanging out with hot babes like Megan Fox or Jessica Alba in the beach or do grindage with sexy chicks in a dance club." The raven moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think I want to do that. I'm a girl if you weren't aware of that. I wouldn't like to perform any sort of inappropriate actions with others especially those who have the same gender as I do."

The raven slapped his forehead and sighed, "Baka—I wasn't saying that that's what you should do. I'm saying that that's what a guy would like and you should do what a girl would like"

"What if I like the way I'm living right now without doing those things?"

"hn, boring girl. Oh well you're 16 after all."

"Got a problem with that pretty boy?"

"What did you say? Did you just call me pretty boy?"

"What if I did? Do you have a problem with that?" all of the sudden the rosette pushed the raven against the wall and kept little distance between them. They were so close that both of them were able to feel each other's breathing, "Listen to me cocky boy. I suggest you to be respectful when I'm being respectful as well. If one more perverted word slides out of that disgusting tongue then I may as well kill you to death." Her breath fanned his face and strangely it had a cherry-blossom aroma.

The way they were pressed against each other perfectly got the raven high. Since he was only focused on the rosettes busts being so tightly pressed against his chest he couldn't hear a word she said except [disgusting tongue]

"How do you know my tongue is disgusting? Have you tasted it? Have you sucked on it? Have you smelled it? How do you know it's nasty? Do you think it is nastier than your cunt?"

"Excuse me? I told you to fucking stop saying those—" all of the sudden her supple soft lips were covered by another pair of lips. Her emerald eyes were open wide with surprise. Her slim arms tried to push him away but he couldn't budge a bit. The raven smirked against her lips and his muscular arms grabbed her hips and pulled her to get tighter against him. Because of the daring action she let out a short gasp. Despite the short period of time that her lips parted the raven plunged his hot wet tongue into her mouth and licked out the cavern of her mouth. He massaged the molars and canines sensually.

The rosette was slowly losing her focus and control and obliged to dominant masculine tongue's orders. She slowly sucked his tongue and played her part of the role of the kissing session. The raven was surprised at first that she actually took part of this "performance". Immediately he started to caress the sides of her hourglass figure. His large hands softly glided from her thighs to the hips to the waist and slowly towards her huge breasts. He massaged the twin mounds and squeezed them making the rosette moan. The rosette pulled on his raven locks rather harshly but the pain was immune to the raven because he was too focused on groping her body. Their lips slowly parted to gain oxygen. The rosette slowly fluttered her dark long eyelashes. Her eyes were blurred with intense lust and her lips were parted and they were moist and swollen due to the harsh kiss session they had. Her white blouse's top 8 buttons were unbuttoned revealing her creamy skinned cleavage and her tux pants were slightly loose nearly about to fall. Sasuke's hoodie was off revealing his tight black tank top that showed his toned abs perfectly. His pants were slightly loose as well. After they regained their oxygen they went back to their session.

Little did they know that the camera next to the plasma TV was recording their first "little" session. The older raven entered the security system apartment and went into the room where all the recordings was done in order to find the younger raven.

Then he saw the camera which had a large clear view of his otouto sensually kissing a girl. He zoomed into the camera and noticed that they were about to tear off each other's clothes and on the tag of the rosette's tux coat it said, "official personal bodyguard of Sasuke Uchiha". The older raven smirked.

'Hmm.. seems like otouto has got himself into a relationship with that pinkie. Now he proves that he isn't a homo haha.. hmm that girl what is so special about her to make Sasuke so high.. since she is capable of making Sasuke like that maybe—just maybe she can make me feel the same like how Sasuke's feeling… after all that other chick I dumped was way too inexperienced.' The older raven smirked and left the building.

[A/N: Hey y'all! Haha! This is my first fanfiction! Hope you all like it. Since it is my first fanfiction I really hope that you all like my writing haha..:) If there's anything that you don't really like then please tell me. I'll make sure I can fix my negative writing skills. But I beg you all please don't throw flames at me ^^;; and I may often have writer's block so I might not be able to update the next chapter daily but I'll try to update as fast as possible once I finish with the other chapter :) Hope you R & R XD and please include the following: did you like it? How was it? Anything missing? Any suggestions? Any ideas? Love y'all! -CrystalSak]


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Body Guard**

_-*By CrystalSak*-_

Chapter 2- Itachi on the run

_-Recap-_

_Then he saw the camera which had a large clear view of his otouto sensually kissing a girl. He zoomed into the camera and noticed that they were about to tear off each other's clothes and on the tag of the rosette's tux coat it said, "official personal bodyguard of Sasuke Uchiha". The older raven smirked. _

'_Hmm.. seems like otouto has got himself into a relationship with that pinkie. Now he proves that he isn't a homo haha.. hmm that girl what is so special about her to make Sasuke so high.. since she is capable of making Sasuke like that maybe—just maybe she can make me feel the same like how Sasuke's feeling… after all that other chick I dumped was way too inexperienced.' The older raven smirked and left the building._

-Back to Sakura and Sasuke-

Time passed by and all of the sudden dawn approached. The rosette and raven were on the bed with nothing on except their undergarments. They were both peacefully asleep until…

"SASU-CHAN!!" a certain violet called loudly which caused the two teens to spring up and shout…

"SHIT!" they hurriedly looked for their clothes which were under the huge king-sized bed.

"Uh-um, Sasuke?" the rosette poked the raven's back.

"What?! I'm busy here! We'll continue this later ok? Didn't know you were a morning fuck person."

"HEY! I'm not talking about continuing what we were doing yesterday!"

"What the fuck do you want then?" The raven looked at the girl frantically

"Y-YOU! You—"

"Well I was right then. You do want ME. Like I said we will continue this later after my okaa-san comes and leaves the room."

"No! No! No! You've got it all wrong! YOU ARE WEARING MY—MY—" she pointed frustratedly at the raven. He looked down at the garment that was hung on his well toned chest. There was a black satin D cup sized bra that was tightly fixed on to his chest. He slightly grabbed the cups of the bra and started to push them in as if testing some sort of experiment.

"What are you doing Uchiha-SAMA" the rosette dangerously growled at the raven.

"Hmm.. so this amount of gap between my chest and this bra.. this gap is filled up when you wear it, neh? Hmm.. I guess you do have fairly busty breasts." Then his eyes scanned over the bump that was right on the front part of the rosette which she desperately tried to cover them with a piece of small blanket.

"Keep working on them. Who knows they might become an E cup" He commented suggestively while imagining her with more dramatic curves.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You're making me feel exposed!" She threw a huge blow to the raven which made him fly across the room and slam into the wall nearly leaving a crack.

"Damn that hurts… you feel exposed? Ok, you just had a make out session with me with almost nothing on and you didn't feel exposed while doing this?"

"Shut up!" 'him and his logics ugh!' the rosette thought grumpily.

"SASU-CHAN!!!" once again the violet's voice was echoing inside the room.

"FUCK!" both cursed.

"HURRY HURRY TAKE MY BRA OFF!"

"Ok ok I'm taking it off! You just finish wearing your other stuff!"

"that's the only thing I'm left with! HURRY" The girl pulled on the bra that was still clinging to his chest. All of the sudden…

ZZZZPSHHHHTTTT

There was a ripping sound….

"…"

"…"

"OMFG!!!!!!!!! MY BRA!!"

"..um.. uh.. that's not my fault… you were the one that pulled it…"

"BUT THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE!"

"you have a favorite bra? -_-"

"Shut up! God what do I wear now??? I need to cover my—"

"uhh umm I know…!" the raven got something out of the wooden shelf that was next to the bed. There he took out a long roll of white cloth band.

"Ok take that blanket off your chest."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"JUST TAKE IT OFF!! I'm going to wrap this band around your boobs so that it becomes like a makeshift bra or something!"

"OMG ARE YOU NUTS? HOW CAN YOU JUST WRAP THAT THING AROUND ME? IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT TILL YOU ACTUALLY TRY TO!"

"God I don't have time to do this…" The rosette groaned in frustration

"So you want me to do it?" The raven started to approach the rosette and reached out his hand to take the blanket off.

"NO! I'll do it!" The rosette quickly stole the band and ran to the bathroom.

"about time." The raven commented and hurriedly arranged the bed and the room.

Meanwhile, the violet was desperately knocking on the large golden door.

"SASU-CHAN! SASU-CHAN! ANSWER ME IF YOU ARE THERE!" She knocked furiously

"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I'M GOING TO BREAK THIS DOOR!" She knocked again. There was an intense silence that replied to her order. She sighed and said, "guess he's not there. But it can't be…. He doesn't wake up this early and leave the room. It's not like him to do that.. hmmm…" the violet rubbed her chin thoughtfully with her forefinger.

The rosette wrapped the band tightly around her breasts and checked if any "hints" were showing. After she checked she wore her top blouse that matched her tight black leather pants. "God this is sooo troublesome."

She sighed and left the bathroom.

"Sasuke I'm done." The raven looked up.

"Hm.. good enough but your tits are showing a bit."

"REALLY? I was making sure that it didn't show!" The rosette squeezed her breasts and looked at them to see if there were any "hints"

"I was kidding Sakura. You're nipples aren't showing. You don't have to show me the way you treat yourself when you are alone." The raven smirked and left the room.

"That damn Uchiha—" the rosette growled inwardly while fisting her hands that trembled with anger.

The raven went to the door and opened it.

"SASU-CHAN!! I knew you were in there!" The violet flew into the raven's arms. (A/N: haha she's kind of childish to be a mother of a teenager. Oh well~ it's part of her perky personality ;D)

"Okaa-san why did you want to see me?" the raven sighed.

"Ohh I can't even see my baby without a purpose?"

"Be reasonable, okaa-san. It's obvious that you have a purpose when you see me. You normally have a busy schedule and you wouldn't waste it just to see your "baby"." The raven groaned

"Well….. I did have a reason."

"Obviously." The raven rolled his eyes.

"it's good news! Tachi-chan is here!"

"Hn…" after a couple of seconds "WAIT ITACHI IS HERE? WHEN DID HE COME? HOW DID HE COME? WHY DID HE COME?" the raven asked frantically.

"Yes he's here. He came yesterday. He flew from japan through airplane. He came to see you of course!" the violet answered giddily

"Please tell me that this is a nightmare…" the raven covered his eyes with one hand in utter despair

"ohh sasu-chan it isn't that bad~ after all he's your otouto and he loves you that's why he came to see you :)"

"sureeee.. he's an otouto that loves to torture me."

"Enough with the complaining! He's about to come so treat him nicely."

-knock knock-

The door was opened and a handsome older version of the raven entered the room.

"Oi."

"why the fuck are you here?!?"

"Harsh. Is that how you would treat your otouto?" he shows fake sadness

"don't give me that shit just tell me why you are here!"

"Tsk Tsk.. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke… you know why I am here~ I'm here to see my loving sweet otouto~" He smirked and approached the younger raven. The raven was backing up with disgust while the violet cleaned her tears of joy with her florid hankerchief. (A/N: she thought they were showing their own way of greeting each other and showing their intimate brotherhood)

Then the older raven pulled the younger raven into his chest which seemed like they were hugging when in reality….

"Sasuke.. I notice you got yourself a new personal body guard.. she was quite sexy… and she got you high yesterday, neh?" he whispered.

"WTF how do you know about that?" The younger raven looked at the older raven with utter surprise.

"Well… I'll leave you alone for today but watch out Sasuke…"

"What the fuck are you trying to do." The younger raven growled at the older raven.

"Hn." the older raven only smirked and released the younger raven.

[A/N: Yay! The second chap's up! How was it??? Was it good/bad/normal? Did you like the fluff?? Lolz

By the way, thanks for the R & R!! I tried my best with this chapter~ I hope you all like it :) again plz R & R!! I love all of the reviews so far! Thank you for supporting me to continue this fic and honestly stating that I'm missing some things in my first chapter. –CrystalSak]


	3. Chapter 3

**Personal Body Guard**

_-*By CrystalSak*-_

Chapter 3- Invitation card & a Slut?!

_-Recap-_

"_Sasuke.. I notice you got yourself a new personal body guard.. she was quite sexy… and she got you high yesterday, neh?" he whispered._

"_WTF how do you know about that?" The younger raven looked at the older raven with utter surprise._

"_Well… I'll leave you alone for today but watch out Sasuke…"_

"_What the fuck are you trying to do." The younger raven growled at the older raven._

"_Hn." the older raven only smirked and released the younger raven._

"Well then, I'm off for now, okaa-san. I'll be seeing you tonight during dinner right?" the older raven gave a charming glance towards his mother. The raven looked at his mother disbelievingly as if though saying, 'WTF'.

"Oh..hehe.. Sorry, Sasu-chan. I completely forgot to tell you that we will be having a family reunion tonight." The violet sheepishly smiled at her son.

"Mother, I clearly told you yesterday that I was tired to come all the way here in Las Vegas from Japan. Can't we delay this reunion for at least 2 days after today? Or better off, tomorrow?" He eyed his mom pleadingly.

"Gomen, but it's too late to put it off. I mean it's already 3 PM and I suddenly put this off then your relatives would be very disappointed! Onegai Sasu-chan, just come to the reunion. You can invite your friends this time!" the violet flashed a huge grin towards the raven as if though saying, 'isn't this enough for you to just friggin come to the reunion?'

"Hai hai I'll come then. Could you just leave my room for now?" he swayed both of his hands gesturing for them to leave.

"Hai, arigato Sasu-chan. That's my baby!" she gave thumbs up to him while Itachi dragged her out of the room.

The raven sat down at the sofa dreadfully and looked up at the ceiling with various thoughts overwhelming his already exhausted state of mind. 'This is so troublesome… I'm meeting otou-san.. Itachi's here… my cousins are coming… my uncles aunts—' his thoughts were interrupted by a huge SLAM! Of the bedroom door.

"Sasuke-sama! Do you know how long I've been waiting inside that room!?! I was waiting until you would come to the room and just tell me 'they're gone'. And you are just lying on the sofa daydreaming while I'm worrying my guts out depressingly inside that room?!?" the rosette frantically shouted at him clearly forgetting the fact that he was her boss.

"Tell me the truth, Haruno."

"Yes?"

"You're in that time of the month, right?" He glanced at her with his signature, the smirk.

"NO! I'm just frustrated 'cause all my depressed feelings were worth nothing!" She puffed her cheeks like a 4 year old who didn't receive sweets from her parents and then she sat next to him on the couch with her slender arms crossed above her busts.

"Least okaa-san didn't find out what we were doing last night." He stood up from the wine colored couch and approached the exit golden door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to clear my thoughts."

"from?"

"You ask to many questions, Haruno. Fix that habit or you're fired."

"What?!?"

"Oh and keep in mind that I hate to repeat what I've already said." Then he looked at her with a smirk.

"How—how dare he!" the rosette sat on the couch again.

'He is the boss after all… but I really wonder what's got him all frustrated he seemed to be deep in thought. Wait a moment.. Am I worrying about him?'

'**Yes, hun. You're worrying about him 'cause you LOVE him~' the inner did the ballet dance while floating in the full-of-hearts background.**

'Oh, it's you again. Long time you've appeared within my mind, inner.'

'**Well, your life was boring so far because you always concentrated in training and hardly had any love life. So I thought I would give up on you and just find another person who actually has a LIFE.'**

'I do have a life! Plus, you don't have any privilege to choose a person you should be inner of.'

'**I don't have the privilege but I do have the capability to do so. Anyway, what are you going to do about Sasuke-kun?'**

'Nothing, I'm after all only his bodyguard if he faces danger which I highly doubt due to his various bodyguards I would care but he isn't in danger so I'll just chill myself in this ca-ching room'

'**You are surely very boring. It's a nightmare to be your inner.'**

'Humph, just go away.'

Then the rosette walked out of the room and thought about a certain raven until…..

BAM!

She fell down on the floor on her bottoms.

"Ugh—nothing seems to be working out well today…" Then she looked up seeing a GOD.

"God..?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Haha, I'm not a god but I wish I had capability to do so." The "God" charmingly smiled at the rosette while offering a hand for her to stand up.

"Oh I'm very very very sorry. I just tend to daydream these days often. I'll keep in mind not to make a fool out of myself Mr…..?"

"Just call me Itachi."

"Oh! Itachi-san! You're Sasuke-sama's—!" The rosette pointed a finger at him with a aghast look.

"Otouto. Yes, I guess Sasuke has already mentioned about me to you." He flashed another beautiful genuine smile.

"Not really, he never mentioned that he had such a well-mannered otouto! But really, he should learn those manners. Why don't you teach him? I tried to so badly but it just lead to—" all of the sudden the rosette blushed madly—"haha! Forget about me teaching him. I can never teach anything right haha!" she swayed her arms continuously to let the embarrassing aura leave her mind.

"Ah, I wish to invite you to a dinner party if that's okay with you, Ms. Haruno." He handed a golden card that had [Uchiha reunion party invitation card] imprinted in sparkly calligraphy.

"A reunion party?!? Is it okay for me to go there? I mean it's a—reunion party! A Family reunion! I'm not an Uchiha but a Haruno. Is it really okay?"

"It is okay for I have invited you, an Uchiha. Sasuke's inviting one of his friends so why can't I?" He smiled again! (A/N: Really charming really…)

"Wow—wow.. just wow." The rosette looked down as if the floor was more interesting than the smexy man infront of her.

"Well then, I'll be waiting for you at the lobby."

"Wait! I haven't said I was going to the party yet!" The older raven just flashed an Uchiha smirk and gave a curt nod and walked away.

"Huh, a smirk. I guess it's a thing that flows in the family I hope women don't smirk in the family. It would really be weird I mean sure~ men look hot in it but women? Nah—. Wait a minute. Why am I talking here stupidly? I have to dress myself!" She ran towards her room that was right beside Sasuke's room but was smaller and more "modest". (A/N: let's just say that her room was realllllly modest. Similar to a normal person's small cabin room).

She dashed into her closet door and looked at her clothes which were all simply tuxedoes.

"Whoa—I really should do shopping often with Ino." She looked through her clothes until…

"Sakura Haruno! If you're in there I demand you to come to my room and bring me some coffee!" an intercom right at the high corner of her cabin's wall rung throughout her cabin.

"Ugh that Uchiha, just can't let me have a sweet life!" She stomped out of her room and kicked through the golden door making her feet….. "OWWWW!! Damn is this door really made out of gold!?! Dammit!" she limped towards the door and walked into the room.

"Hn, You should try to twist the door knob and come into the room like a normal person would do, Haruno. By that way you would actually come in safely." The raven smirked at the rosette while sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"You're the one that told me to get a life and now you make me bring coffee. That's surely nice of you!" She pointed a slender finger at him accusingly while grasping onto her injured feet.

The raven looked at the feet and stood up from his sedentary state and walked towards a shelf.

"Where do you think you're going? Aren't you going to drink your damn coffee?!?"

The raven took out a first aid kit and sat down on the couch again. He gestured the rosette come and sit beside him. The rosette was dumbfounded but she followed his orders and obediently occupied the seat. The raven softly grasped her ankle and lifted it.

"Whoa whoa! Watch out it hurts!" The rosette yelped in pain that rushed throughout her leg.

"Oh, sorry. Just try to lay your feet on the small table here." She wrinkled her forehead and squinted tightly in pain as she lifted her leg and laid it on the table. The raven got a long white band and wrapped it around her ankle and foot. Then he got a pin and adjusted it firmly so that the band wouldn't fall off. Then he sprayed a medicine around her feet.

"Ok now you can put your feet down if it isn't much of a burden to you." The rosette was really bewildered at the fact that the raven was actually performing kindness towards her.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd see a day that you'll actually be kind enough to do this for me."

The rosette looked down at her feet in embarrassment and to hide the obvious blush that tinted her fair cheeks.

"Ah, so that was your assumption. Well then, you've learned your lesson to not jump into conclusions according to what you've seen the first day we met." The raven was about to stand up when the rosette softly pecked his cheek. The raven was taken aback by her bold action. He looked at the rosette astonished. The rosette's face was flaming with utter timidity. She looked away pretending as if the action had never happened. All of the sudden…

The door opened and a certain carrot head entered. The pair looked at the intruder of such a peaceful situation. There, stood a woman with a flimsy clothing that seemed to be of latest luxurious fashion that revealed quite a lot of her skin and body. The clothing wrapped around her body and revealed both top and bottom. The top showing most of the chest which showed hardly any existence of her cleavage and the bottom that revealed thick "manly" thighs and shiny fishnets which were supposed to be of appealing purpose that backfired instantly. (A/N: as in she wore slutty clothes which didn't work of sexiness purpose since she has flat chest and horrible legs). The woman had horrible make up that gave a finishing touch of her prostituteness and nastiness.

The raven squinted his eyebrows in disgust and the rosette covered her mouth clearly aware of the vomit that was going to come out due to the disgusting view. The woman smiled and opened her thin lips that were smudged with bright purple lipstick. "Welcome to Las Vegas, Sasuke-kun~" she rolled the syllables of her tongue hornily. (A/N: does that word even exist?)

"Get out, Karin. I was about to rest." The raven glared at the carrot.

"Ohhh babe, you know you don't mean that. I know that I'm worth of your precious more than this ugly fag infront of me." the carrot pushed the forehead of the rosette. Then she approached the raven and grinded her chest against his chest. She shuddered at the feel of her hardly visible breasts created friction with his well toned chest. Then she rubbed both of her thighs against the lower part of the raven allowing the raven to feel her dirtiness.

Before the carrot performed more nasty acts, she was pulled back and received a harsh push from the rosette. "Please adjust yourself. You are performing such a disgrace to Sasuke-sama." The rosette glared at the carrot as if though saying, 'fuck off, you nasty whore.'

The carrot regained her composure and intimidatingly approached the rosette and snarled, "And who do you think you are? Interrupting my romantic session with Sasuke-kun~?"

"I'm Sasuke-sama's personal body guard and it is my duty to protect him at all times from danger and even thug like people who perform inappropriate actions."

"Oh! You're his body guard. How kind of you! You protect my babe at all times! But what did you say? From thug-like people who perform inappropriate actions? If you're referring that to me, well you're wrong! 'Cause me and Sasuke-kun are engaged and going to marry next month and our honey moon is going to be full of delightful love that creates tons of his heir!" The carrot bragged showingly towards the rosette.

"Oh? Well, we'll see about that Karin-san. If you become the wife of Sasuke-sama I shall respect as one however before that you're just a prostitute to my eyes that just wants to get him laid by you."

"Ugh! What a disgrace! Sasuke-kun, fire her this instant!" the carrot pointed at the rosette and looked at the raven with pleading eyes.

"You're in no position to order me, Karin. Just leave or I'll make you leave by force!" He was pushed her back which she instantly turned around making him press his hands on her chest. And ofcourse she let out a disgusting moan. "ohh sasuke…I knew that you wanted to have me." She grasped his hands and pressed it more against her chest.

"THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SLUTTINESS!" The rosette threw a huge blow at the carrot making her fly out of the exit and fall on the floor with a huge THUMP!

"Whoa—so that's your martial arts skills." The raven rubbed his forefinger on his perfectly shaped chin in wonder.

"Humph, I've had enough of her. Annoying, humph. Is she really your fiancé?" She looked at the raven hoping that it wasn't true.

"No, at least I hope she isn't. I mean I've known her since I was 15 and ever since I met her she always claimed that I was her fiancé."

"So she's just overreacting things right? You are sure that she's not your fiancé."

"Like I said, I'm not sure but for now the only thing I know is that she isn't fiancé."

"Okay then, god I really wish I could slice up that nastiness of hers." The rosette shuddered with disgust and had her fists tight in yearning for kill and cruelty.

"Why are you in such rage? I was the one that was harassed not you. Unless… you are 'jealous'" the raven smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! I'm just performing my duty as your bodyguard, Sasuke-SAMA!" she emphasized with force.

"Chill~ I was just stating it as a maybe~ but now that you are getting serious about it, maybe there's a possibility heheheheh." He ran off before he met the deadly blow of the rosette.

"YOU-LITTLE! COME BACK HERE!" The pair scurried around the enormous hotel room while a certain older raven was spying on them amusingly.

"Hm, I better take my part of the role before things get deeper within them. I guess otouto has already took a bit of the rosette's conscience. Hn, let's see who keeps her as possession, Sasuke. We'll see…" the raven smirked and left the building.

"After all…. I was the one that invited her to the party as………."

[A/N: Haha! I left a cliffy there! Thank you for reviewing everyone and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I hope this makes up for it. I know that this chapter doesn't have much fluffs and lemons. But I tried to keep it long for your entertainment! R& R and hope y'all like it! PEACE! :)]


End file.
